What Goes Around Comes Around
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: My Christmas present to super t, Trish/Jericho. The night of December 6, 2004 was a night she'd never forget...yet she would probably find it hazey. It was the christmas season, couldnt they just get along? M for language Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**My first christmas fic for Tina, hope you like it doll...i know its not quite christmas lol, but i couldnt wait to give it to you lol. Hope anyone else who stumbles upon this enjoys it, read and review please :)**

December 6, 2004.

Trish pulled her long hair back and wrapped the elastic from her wrist tightly around it. She was angry, so she didn't feel like crawling up the hotel stairs to shower, so instead she just thought she would hide the tiny amount of blood in her golden locks by blending it in with the rest of her hair in the ponytail.

A small glass slid across the countertop, stopping right in front of her. She smiled and picked it up, tilting her head back to make all of the clear liquid disappear. But it wasn't water in that glass, or sprite for that matter, no tonight it was Vodka...and lots of it.

The alcohol felt smooth as it glided down her throat, "That's exactly what I needed." She said smugly, instantly feeling better. A few more of those and it would be just like tonight never happened.

Suddenly the blonde felt the sensation of a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned in response it couldn't have been worse. It was Chris Jericho and he was smirking in the way that only he could smirk. _Great_, Trish thought, _this is just what I fucking needed right now_.

"Well, well, well..." He began, twirling around her to occupy the stool to her left, "What to we have here?" Chris asked rhetorically, "Why if it isn't the **former **women's champion?"

The way he hung on the word former made her blood boil, and she made that clear to him when her face twisted into maniacal stare, "Eat me Jericho."

He rubbed his jaw in thought, "Why my dear I believe I already have." The man said smugly, "Actually I remember it quite vividly and I also remember just how you'd role your hips when I did, and the cute little way you'd pant my name...How did it go again? Oh Chris." He moaned, putting on his best girl impersonation, massaging his nipples for effect, "That's it right there, you're the king Jericho...you're the kinnnggggg." The rugged Canadian stopped to laugh, "Something like that right?"

"Fuck you." She cursed, irritated at his behaviour. If he was any closer to her, she would have killed him, ringing his neck with her bare hands sounded like a whole lot of fun after the day she had had.

His face once again formed a smirk, "Well...if my memory serves me correctly..." Chris began, wiggling his eyebrows.

Trish swung around to elbow him in the stomach before he could finish his retort about how he had already done that too.

His body slumped foreword in the chair, buckling over in pain. "Um ow."

"What do you expect?" She asked, knocking back another shot, "You come in here and start up with your shit, do expect me to just sit here and take it?" Trish slammed the glass down on the bar, "You got what you deserved."

Chris did his best to sit up straight, "**I** got what** I** deserved? Don't you think you deserve me being an ass hole to you? I mean after all you did leave me for my best friend. What goes around comes around sweetie."

If looks could kill, Chris Jericho would most certainly be pushing up daisies. "Oh grow up," She spat, "Everyone gets their heart broken, I did it to you and you'll do it to someone else, it's the circle of life. Besides I don't think I deserve your snide remarks, don't you think you've tortured me enough by using your gm for a day status tonight to make the match that cost me my title?"

Chris slapped his hand to the bar and ordered a drink, "Jack Daniels." He said, and when the bartender handed him the glass he immediately put it to his lips. "That was pretty funny. " The blonde man said finally, turning his attention back to Trish.

She shrieked at the top of her lungs, garnering the attention of the entire bar. "It was **NOT **funny." The former champ shot back, "It was an abomination." She finished, grabbing another drink and throwing it back.

"Whatever you say," He replied, placing his own drink to his lips. "But I think it was pretty funny."

"You would." She told him, running her hand across her head, which was throbbing. "I just hope you're satisfied that you've completely humiliated me, and Christian. Making him wear that stupid outfit? Come on what are you _twelve_?"

"_What are you twelve_?" He mocked, scrunching up his face as he mimicked her bitchy tone, "Well if I'm twelve then that must make you a petafile right?"

She chugged another drink, feeling woozy as she did. "So juvenile."

Chris smiled as he finished his drink and asked for another one, feeling a slight buzz from the entire glass of Jack he had downed talking to his ex lover. "You want some cheese with that wine Trish?"

"No I would not like some cheese with that wine..." She mocked back, taking a page from his play book and using it against him.

"I don't know what you're so worked up about, I just stuck your boyfriend in a cape, not that bad...I could have done worse."

Trish ordered yet another shot, "He's not my boyfriend..." She replied, starting to slur her words. "We broke up while he was out on injury."

"What are you that big of a slut that you couldn't wait for him to get back to jump into bed with someone else? Let me guess, the problem solver is solving that problem too." He spat at her, his voice filled with hurt and venom.

She flung the drink at him, soaking his t-shirt. "How dare you!" Trish yelled, "I never slept with Tyson, and if you **must** know, Christian broke up with me."

Chris was shocked; he couldn't believe what he was hearing...Christian actually ended things with the girl he worked so hard to steal away? Then something else crossed his mind, Trish must be really starting to feel the effects of the booze...because she would never show this vulnerable side to him if she was sober.

His demeanour instantly changed, "I'm so sorry Trish." Chris said softly, he was supposed to hate her for what she did to him. But really he was still in love with her, and hated to see her in that kind of pain. "Maybe you should lay off of the drinks for a while." He said, trying to pry the glass from her clenched fist, "I think you've had enough for one night."

The blonde woman jerked away from him, "What do you care, you've made it pretty clear what you think of me."

His hand stroked hers, "Trish you burned me pretty bad, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry." Trish whispered, her lips shaking in fear. She's wanted to say those words to him for so long, but she was afraid and embarrassed. Inside she wished she'd never left him, her heart told her it was wrong all those months ago...that she belonged with him. But Christian got inside her head; he had her so confused, and now? She didn't even know who she was anymore.

His blue eyes met her brown ones, and he knew she was being sincere. Her gaze was full of genuine regret, and he believed her. "I know." He replied, "And I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I just miss you Patricia."

"I miss you too."


	2. ALTERNATE VERSION

**M M M M M RATED M lol.** **This is the original ending i had in mind, keppinbg them both angry and trish heel, but somehow the other verison happened when i started writing so i thought id do this version for fun. Hope you like, :) p.s. tina this doesnt count as the second fic lol. read and review please! :) **

December 6, 2004.

Trish pulled her long hair back and wrapped the elastic from her wrist tightly around it. She was angry, so she didn't feel like crawling up the hotel stairs to shower, so instead she just thought she would hide the tiny amount of blood in her golden locks by blending it in with the rest of her hair in the ponytail.

A small glass slid across the countertop, stopping right in front of her. She smiled and picked it up, tilting her head back to make all of the clear liquid disappear. But it wasn't water in that glass, or sprite for that matter, no tonight it was Vodka...and lots of it.

The alcohol felt smooth as it glided down her throat, "That's exactly what I needed." She said smugly, instantly feeling better. A few more of those and it would be just like tonight never happened.

Suddenly the blonde felt the sensation of a hand on her shoulder, and when she turned in response it couldn't have been worse. It was Chris Jericho and he was smirking in the way that only he could smirk. _Great_, Trish thought, _this is just what I fucking needed right now_.

"Well, well, well..." He began, twirling around her to occupy the stool to her left, "What to we have here?" Chris asked rhetorically, "Why if it isn't the **former **women's champion?"

The way he hung on the word former made her blood boil, and she made that clear to him when her face twisted into maniacal stare, "Eat me Jericho."

He rubbed his jaw in thought, "Why my dear I believe I already have." The man said smugly, "Actually I remember it quite vividly and I also remember just how you'd role your hips when I did, and the cute little way you'd pant my name...How did it go again? Oh Chris." He moaned, putting on his best girl impersonation, massaging his nipples for effect, "That's it right there, you're the king Jericho...you're the kinnnggggg." The rugged Canadian stopped to laugh, "Something like that right?"

"Fuck you." She cursed, irritated at his behaviour. If he was any closer to her, she would have killed him, ringing his neck with her bare hands sounded like a whole lot of fun after the day she had had.

His face once again formed a smirk, "Well...if my memory serves me correctly..." Chris began, wiggling his eyebrows.

Trish swung around to elbow him in the stomach before he could finish his retort about how he had already done that too.

His body slumped foreword in the chair, buckling over in pain. "Um ow."

"What do you expect?" She asked, knocking back another shot, "You come in here and start up with your shit, do expect me to just sit here and take it?" Trish slammed the glass down on the bar, "You got what you deserved."

Chris did his best to sit up straight, "**I** got what** I** deserved? Don't you think you deserve me being an ass hole to you? I mean after all you did leave me for my best friend. What goes around comes around sweetie."

If looks could kill, Chris Jericho would most certainly be pushing up daisies. "Oh grow up," She spat, "Everyone gets their heart broken, I did it to you and you'll do it to someone else, it's the circle of life. Besides I don't think I deserve your snide remarks, don't you think you've tortured me enough by using your gm for a day status tonight to make the match that cost me my title?"

Chris slapped his hand to the bar and ordered a drink, "Jack Daniels." He said, and when the bartender handed him the glass he immediately put it to his lips. "That was pretty funny. " The blonde man said finally, turning his attention back to Trish.

She shrieked at the top of her lungs, garnering the attention of the entire bar. "It was **NOT **funny." The former champ shot back, "It was an abomination." She finished, grabbing another drink and throwing it back.

"Whatever you say," He replied, placing his own drink to his lips. "But I think it was pretty funny."

"You would." She told him, running her hand across her head, which was throbbing. "I just hope you're satisfied that you've completely humiliated me, and Christian. Making him wear that stupid outfit? Come on what are you _twelve_?"

"_What are you twelve_?" He mocked, scrunching up his face as he mimicked her bitchy tone, "Well if I'm twelve then that must make you a petafile right?"

She chugged another drink, feeling woozy as she did. "So juvenile."

Chris smiled as he finished his drink and asked for another one, feeling a slight buzz from the entire glass of Jack he had downed talking to his ex lover. "You want some cheese with that wine Trish?"

"No I would not like some cheese with that wine..." She mocked back, taking a page from his play book and using it against him.

"I don't know what you're so worked up about, I just stuck your boyfriend in a cape, not that bad...I could have done worse."

Trish ordered yet another shot, "He's not my boyfriend..." She replied, starting to slur her words. "We broke up while he was out on injury."

"What are you that big of a slut that you couldn't wait for him to get back to jump into bed with someone else? Let me guess, the problem solver is solving that problem too." He spat at her, his voice filled with hurt and venom.

She flung the drink at him, soaking his t-shirt. "How dare you!" Trish yelled, "I never slept with Tyson, and if you **must** know, Christian broke up with me."

Chris was taken back by her admittance, it completely floored him, it made no sense at all that Christian would dump the woman that he had worked so hard to steal away. Maybe he was a bigger asshole then he had initially thought, maybe he had easily become bored of the blonde woman. Or maybe she was lying, what if Christian really had walked in on her and Tomko in the throws of passion? Whatever the reason though, something else made even less sense to the Canadian, why would she so willingly admit all that to him? She must have been really drunk because that ego deflator wasn't something she would normally let slip, because the almighty Trish Stratus prided herself on being gods gift men.

He looked at her, then back at his now once again empty cup and ordered another drink before she was the one to break the silence. "Don't keep me in suspense Jericho, come on just get it over with...yuk it up."

"Meh, it's not worth it." Chris replied, emptying yet another glass of jack. "You just no what it feels like now."

Trish screwed up her face at him, "Oh please, like you've never fucked a girl over before. I'm sure you've made your share of them cry."

"Cry out in pleasure maybe."

Reaching out she clenched her fist around the fresh shot the bartender had placed in front of her, "You're such an arrogant bastard." She barked, downing the liquid.

His face morphed into another grin, "Well if I'm such an arrogant bastard and you hate my company so much then why are you still sitting here drinking with me?"

Trish shot him another dirty look, certainly not the first of the evening and probably not the last. "I am **not **drinking with you, I'm drinking alone. Besides, why should I go anywhere? I was here first; it's you who should leave."

This was exactly what he wanted, it thrilled him to know that he got under her skin; it was glorious that he irritated her so much. So why would he stop now? "Just admit it ice princess, you love sitting next to the sexy beast," Chris leaned closer to her, his low voice hitting her ear, "It excites you doesn't it?" He growled.

Her manicured hands found his chest, pushing him away from her, creating a greater distance between their bodies. "In your dreams, you pathetic bastard."

"I'm pathetic? Your the one sitting in a bar drinking yourself stupid over a stupid belt...and a few of those drinks are probably mending the hurt you feel over that little puny fucker you called a boyfriend."

Her hand moved upward, four of her fingers moving down until only the important one stood alone. She was sick and tired of Chris Jericho and his attitude.

Chris winked at her, "Is that the finger you broke yourself in with?"

"Arrgggghhh!" She screamed, reaching under the bar and grabbing her purse, "Fuck it, I'm out of here."

The man moved to her feet, "No that's fine stay, I'll go." He told her, satisfied that he had made her angry enough his game was over.

"No, I'm leaving."

He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a crisp fifty dollar bill and a twenty and laid both down on the counter, "That should cover it right?" Chris asked the bartender, the man titled his head towards Trish, silently asking if he meant for her tab as well. The blonde man nodding before turning his focus back to her, "Well it looks like were both leaving."

"Oh like you think I'm impressed by you paying for my drinks." She spat, shoving past him, "Get out of my way."

Chris followed suit and excited the hotel bar, there was no point in staying now anyway, he'd had his fun...and without having her to torcher...the drinks just didn't seem quite as a appealing.

Trish stormed through the lobby ignoring any fan who looked her way holding out a pen, she didn't have time for them...she didn't have time for anyone. She quickened her pace even more when she glanced over her shoulder to see Chris coming behind her, she certainly didn't have time for him...she didn't know why she had sat through his garbage that long.

He noticed when she saw him, her feet trying to quicken their step. Chris couldn't help himself as he walked faster to catch up with her as she slunk into the nearest elevator.

Sticking out his arm he stopped the door from closing so he to could enter the elevator, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in disgust when he hit the close door button before she could get out. "Can't you just leave me alone?" She questioned, tired of fighting, tired of screaming, she was just so damn frustrated with him.

"Excuse me, did I speak to you?" He asked, cutting her off before she could open her mouth again, "No I didn't,** you** just addressed me, not the other way around sweetheart. I'm just catching an elevator to my floor so I can return to the comfort and privacy of my room."

She could almost feel her blood pressure rising, she knew very well that he was only following her to make her miserable, he had nothing to do with his relaxation plans. "You could have taken either one of the three other fucking elevators downstairs, but no you had to stop this one and hop in just to piss me off."

"Trish I think you're flattering yourself, I simply wanted to save energy, the sexy beast cares about the environment you know."

The blonde turned her body away from him, "Sure." She said bluntly, not believing him for a second. "And for gods' sake will you please stop referring to yourself in third person? It's weird."

Chris smiled at her, "You love it."

After what had seemed like an eternity the elevator came to a halt on the seventh floor. Trish let out a relived sigh when she heard the ding and the doors came open. The happy release was premature however, because as soon as she stepped out, so did he.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Trish demanded, slowing her voice down to instruct him, "Listen... to... me... clearly, STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

He walked carefully beside her, "I'm not following you...my room is just right up this hallway." Chris said, pointing to a room a couple of doors down.

Trish stopped moving for a second and placed her hand on the wall for balance, "Oh." She said softly, slightly embarrassed by her conclusion.

She squeezed her eyes shut to try and subside the dizziness, Trish didn't realise how much she had had to drink until just now. Standing there she wasn't sure if she could hold herself up, she had really beaten herself out running from him in this state.

"Okay well this is my room, it's been fun Trish." He said, sending her a saucy wink full of self satisfaction as he leaned his hand up against the wooden door frame.

Of course he had to leave on a sour note. Trish scowled at him and did her best to rush past, only instead she found herself tripping over his feet and him catching her.

Her heart was beating out of her chest from the shock of almost falling flat on her ass. _Note to self,_ Trish thought, _lay off on the drinks next time_. It was only after she caught her breath did she realise that Jericho was still holding her, looking down at her, rather pleased with himself.

"Saved your life," He blurted, "now you totally owe me."

Trish looked up at him, "Oh fucking bite me."

His eyebrows raised, "Is that an offer?"

Before she could utter another word his lips pushed to hers hungrily, Trish could feel his tongue prodding for entrance and for some unknown reason she gave into his efforts, parting her lips for him. Maybe it was the alcohol causing the whole messed up scene but she couldn't seem help herself as her hands snaked up around his neck, urging his body closer to hers.

Chris fumbled with the door behind him, somehow managing to lift the key card from his back pocket to swipe it in the slot all the while holding Trish, never breaking the kiss as his tongue violently duelled with hers.

When the door gave way he shoved her through, pushing her up against the nearest wall as his hands roamed over her body. A body he remembered, a body he longed to have entwined with his again. He hated her for what she did to him, for the lies, the betrayal, but right now the drunken lust rising from his stomach made him forget all that.

Trish threw her own inhibitions to the wind, her blood alcohol level making her justify her actions. She felt as though there was nothing else she could do, she had to have him...the desire inside her was craving his attention.

His fingertips fumbled with the hem of her skirt, he was so anxious that even the simple task of hiking it up became difficult. As soon as the small mission was completed Chris went straight to work on his belt, momentarily freeing his lips to do so. "God you're such a bitch." He complained, making sure that she knew his feelings towards her hadn't changed in the last five minutes.

"Just shut up," She yelled, grabbing his face and pulling it back to hers when his jeans fell down around his ankles. "Don't say a fucking word."

Chris obliged her, resisting the urge to argue with her about not telling him what to do. Right now he didn't have time for that, he needed release and all the animosity and hate between them was building a rather large one.

His hand slid up her smooth thigh, enjoying the skin to skin contact for a moment before he pushed the lace fabric of her panties to the side.

She moaned against his mouth, fumbling with his zipper. The sensation of his finger grazing her most intimate area made her unable to wait any longer. Trish never was a patient woman, and nothing had changed in that department because it only took her an instant to have his jeans resting around his ankles. Then her hands traveled quickly to the waistband of his boxer briefs, tugging them down to join his pants on the floor.

Shifting his weight Chris moved one arm to the wall for balance and the other one around her waist to hold her up. Trish scooted foreword to grind against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her heels together.

He pushed into her forcefully; making her cry out in and odd sense of both pain and pleasure. Chris moved his lips down to her ear for the second time that evening, "See I told you I only make girls cry in pleasure."

Trish bit down on her bottom lip, trying to stifle the fresh moan rising in her throat. "Just give it to me Jericho." She commanded, smacking him on the chest as she began to roll her hips along with him.

Chris smirked at her; he was thrilled knowing that he was driving her crazy. He began to move slowly inside her, his gentle rhythm growing a little faster as time pressed on. It was making Trish completely aggravated however that he wasn't giving her what she most desperately needed. So she tried her hardest to speed him up, pressing feverishly against him.

She glued her eyes shut in ecstasy and smiled when he seemed to get the hint, his pace quickening.

Then out of nowhere he through her for a loop when he stopped completely. Trish looked up at him flustered, "What the hell?" She questioned, not evening bothering to try and hide her dissatisfaction with his actions.

"Tell me you want me." He demanded.

Trish looked at him stunned, "You're crazy I'm not saying that."

"Ok so we're done here then?" He asked, not seeming affected by their actions.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh like you can just stop."

"Try me." He retorted.

"Ugh." Trish groaned, she could not believe she was about to say what she was about to say. But she had to, her body needed him. The alcohol provided her with a hunger that she needed to feed, "Fine, I want you."

His face looked rather smug, "Say my name, say I want you Jericho."

"No."

Chris slowly began to pull out.

"Fine, fine, fine," She said, her voice sounding furious. "I want you Jericho, I need you."

"Much better." The Canadian complimented, picking up where he had left off and moving with her.

Trish fought to match each thrust, dying for satisfaction from him. "Yess." She moaned, grabbing his shoulders as he thrust harder and harder.

"You like that?" He grunted, moving his hands to either side of her body, grasping her hips as he drove her into oblivion.

All she could do was moan; there was no going back now.

Her body slumped foreword, her face pushing into the crook of his neck as she cried out his name, "Chrisssss."

He felt her body clench and release against him as he found an orgasm of his own, the wave of pleasure washing over both of them. Her face was flushed pink and he was still wearing the same smirk he couldn't seem to wipe off his face all night. "I hate you." She told him.

"I hate you more."

Neither one of them was exactly sure what to do next. It had been quick, hot, and full of anger, and weather or not it was only driven by drunken lust it was still incredible.

Chris picked her up and carried her over to the bed, "I'm not done taking out my aggression on you yet."

* * *

The sun was bright on the blonde bombshell's eyes when it traveled from the window to the bed, striking her face. Trish sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Ugh what time is it?" She said aloud, her head throbbing.

It was only when she moved to look for the clock did she realise she wasn't alone. She couldn't seem to move and when she looked down there was Chris Jericho's arm, thrown protectively over her waist. Her hand found her mouth in shock, no it couldn't be him.

She quickly threw the sheet back, revealing that he was completely naked, and so was she. "No." She said stunned, "This can't be happening."

Her mind flooded with images of drink after drink in the bar, then flashes of clothes flying and bodies moving. "It did."

She had slept with him.

As if on cue he stirred from his slumber, noticing her there. "Well good morning Ice Princess." Chris offered, "Although I think you need a new nickname now since things got so hot last night."

Trish screamed and grabbed what she could find of her clothes from off of the floor, wrapping the sheet tightly around her as she dashed out of the room.

But when she did things only got worse, because she ran straight into something much worse....Christian.


End file.
